


I'll smother you with my love

by claudine



Series: claudine's summerpornathon 2013 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Murder, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Reincarnation, Serial Killers, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's back in this life.<br/>Merlin means for them to fall in love all over again: to squabble, fuck, watch bad telly on a lumpy sofa...</p><p>But there's just one little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll smother you with my love

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Six: [Light and Dark](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/95177.html)  
> Entry #13
> 
>  **Warnings:** off-screen minor character death
> 
> Thanks to **[kylezy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kylezy)** for the beta!

Merlin thought that after the first fifty-odd years, he’d put away the grief and the anger that plagued him after Arthur's death.

He was right about the grief. It came in fits and starts, a sadness that occasionally fell over him like a shroud, but it was no longer the same mind-numbing pain of the bereaved. And eventually, he coped.

It wasn’t until he met Mordred reborn centuries after that the anger came back, white and blinding. Wanting to take. Snuff out. His magic, so much a part of him, grew restless, strained under his skin. Thirsty and— _waiting_.

First times were always the hardest, he’d muse later.

 

***

“‘Morning, Merlin,” Arthur says to him, smiling. Through the window, the sun’s rays filter in and catch on his hair, lighting it up like a halo. _A sun god_ , Merlin thinks faintly.

“Good morning,” he says.

This Arthur is different. His first encounter with him hadn’t been... prattish. Rather formal. They work on the same floor and take the same smoke breaks. See? His Arthur wouldn’t have come within ten metres of a cigarette. _Ruins your lungs_ , he’d say in that snotty voice.

Arthur takes an interest in him, he can tell. It’s in the way his eyes focus on him when he speaks, two points of blue that excite and unnerve him; the way they dip to his lips and linger, filling him with a warmth that stays, sticky like treacle.

They go out for lunch. Chicken and avocado sandwiches washed down with watery coffee, so bad that Arthur makes a face. “Cat piss,” he says in that posh accent. Merlin laughs. Oh, it’s a wonder to hear him swear.

Then it’s drinks at the pub with some mates from work, and the way Arthur casually places an arm on the seat behind Merlin makes his heart race, even after so many years. _You’re such a girl_ , he thinks to himself. It sounds like Arthur’s voice.

Two weeks later, Merlin asks him up to his flat.

 

***

“Oh fuck, you’re lovely,” Arthur says, holding Merlin’s face in his hands and kissing him for the first time. It’s elbows everywhere and Arthur trips over some uneven flooring, nearly taking Merlin down with him. They stop, pull apart. Burst into peals of laughter, pleasantly loose from the pub’s cheap beer.

“Bedroom,” Merlin says, and tugs at Arthur’s wrist until they reach the bed, then fall onto each other, taking the wind out of him.

He rubs his cock against Arthur’s groin, already hard, and fumbles to unzip both their trousers. Arthur doesn’t help much, moaning and frotting. His hands are under Merlin’s shirt, warm on his skin. Flesh to flesh.

Merlin _thinks_ , and his magic helps get their trou off in record time. He laughs, giddy with it. His magic and Arthur in the same space. It’s been such a long time since Camelot that this feels so ordinary. Displaced. But the lust—ah—is the same as it was then: all-consuming, burning within the pit of his belly as Arthur grips his cock, tight, and pulls and pulls.

“I won’t last.” And then a gasp and he’s coming, spilling onto Arthur’s chest, everywhere. Arthur’s rubbing on his thigh and moaning into the curve of his shoulder still, and Merlin reaches down to fist his cock until he spurts into the mess between them.

 

***

Their relationship is five months old when Mordred arrives, a crack in their perfect life.

He’s the new intern working with Arthur. Young, fresh-faced. Looks up to Arthur, and in turn Arthur guides him the best he can.

Merlin admits he’s jealous, and it stings that even in _this_ life, they get along. He grits his teeth and tries to ignore the simmering anger that the presence of Mordred always incites. It’s worse since Arthur is here.

Arthur’s in danger, he tells himself. Mordred is no good. Same as the very first one. A traitor beneath guileless eyes and face that barely even needs shaving.

It’s easy to off him, then dispose of his body in a rubbish dump. His magic removes all the fingerprints. He’s planning to go home to Arthur, cuddle and watch bad telly.

But Arthur is behind him when he turns around.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something Somewhere (the I'll smother you with my love remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056740) by [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/pseuds/Skitz_phenom)




End file.
